


Преданное сердце

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Angst, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: Знаете, почему я люблю лето и жаркие объятия? Потому что они напоминают мне тебя, Анна...
Relationships: Anna/Olaf (Disney)





	Преданное сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Обыгрывается момент из м/ф с точки зрения Олафа, когда он и Анна разговаривали в замке после того, как Ханс отверг принцессу.  
> Курсивом выделены фразы из мультика.

Кристофф привёз тебя в Эренделл прямо в объятия истинной любви, Анна. Я специально не пошёл с вами тогда к воротам, чтобы не видеть ни твоей бурной радости от встречи с Хансом, ни безграничной печали в глазах ледоруба. Или, по-другому, боли безответно влюблённого. Такого же, как и я, отважная принцесса. Слышишь, я разделяю твою грусть, Кристофф! Если бы ты только знал, кто может тебе посочувствовать не хуже Свена… Сомневаюсь, правда, что ты поверил бы мне, но не о том речь.

Наконец, желание увидеть тебя, Анна, здоровой и улыбающейся победило мою трусость. Я собрал всё мужество, какое оно есть у маленького снеговика, и стал искать тебя. А вместе с Хансом или без него – уже не было важно. Полагаю, поэтому я и решил заглянуть в ту запертую комнату, где ты всё-таки оказалась, девочка.

_\- Анна? О нет…_

В голове смешалось всё: и счастье, что я снова вижу твою хрупкую фигурку, и ужас, что принц оказался не в силах тебя спасти… Хотя, может, вы ещё не встретились? 

Выясню это потом, а пока я бегу изо всех сил к камину, затем кидаю в него дрова. И даже замечаю, что в спешке чуть не оставил свою руку среди поленьев: вот как сильно моё беспокойство о тебе, Анна! А стоило разгореться огню, как я мгновенно попал в его жаркий плен, поскольку язычки пламени напомнили мне твои косы: яркие, непослушные и манящие. Полностью очарованный этим зрелищем, я не сразу услышал твою тихую просьбу отойти от него.

 _\- Ой, он кусается!_ – За что и поплатился, как и с тобой…

Я иду к тебе, помогаю подняться и аккуратно веду к камину в надежде, что сейчас ты немного согреешься, пока Ханс не пришёл и не забрал свою невесту у безнадёжно влюблённого в неё снеговика. А раз его ещё нет, то я позволю себе насладиться твоим мелодичным голосом, пока ты рассказываешь мне, что я пропустил. Ох, как мне жаль тебя, малышка! Ты была жестоко обманута, а потом ещё и вынуждена платить за свою ошибку. Но не слишком ли высокую цену? Нет, ты не умрёшь, не станешь ледяной статуей, пусть и настоящим произведением искусства! Я не позволю свершиться этому кошмару.

\- _Я не уйду, пока мы не найдём спасательный знак любви!_ – Даже моё ликование, что твоё сердце не выбрало этого мерзкого обманщика, отступает на второй план перед желанием помочь. – _Есть какие-нибудь мысли?_ – Хорошо, что мы сидим спиной друг к другу, и ты не видишь робкую надежду в моих глазах, что я окажусь твоим знаком истинной любви!

 _\- Я не знаю, что такое любовь,_ \- шепчут твои заледеневшие губы, и я не спорю с грустной правдой.

 _\- Не страшно, зато я знаю,_ \- уверенность в голосе придаёт мне силы. – _Любовь – это когда чьи-либо интересы ты ставишь выше своих,_ – и в подтверждение жертвы, которую я собираюсь принести в угоду твоему благополучию, добавляю, заботливо поправляя твой тоненький плащ: _\- Это как Кристофф привёз тебя к Хансу, потеряв тебя навсегда._

«Как и я, позволив ему позаботиться о тебе вместо меня!» - Крик просится наружу, разрывая моё снежное горло, но я молчу и любуюсь твоим удивлённым выражением лица.

\- _Ого, похоже, ты и в правду ничего не знаешь о любви._ – Моему изумлению нет предела. Как слепо твоё сердце, Анна! Я смирился с тем, что ты никогда не обратишь свой взор на меня, дитя зимы, но на Кристоффа… Ведь он человек, как и ты! Неужели твоя слепая вера в Ханса оказалась сильнее зова сердца, жаждущего ласки и заботы?

Моё переживание было развеяно твоим беспокойством обо мне. Знаешь, оно дорого мне, как и твоё признание в любви, Анна. Его я получил, когда ты, будучи ребёнком, обняла снеговика Олафа, сотворённого магией обожаемой сестры. Я навсегда сохраню в памяти эти два наилучших воспоминания в моей жизни! И говорю совершенно серьёзно, ваше высочество:

_\- Ради некоторых и не жалко растаять…_

Но видеть твои грусть и слёзы выше моих сил, поэтому я пытаюсь обратить всё в шутку и через силу улыбаюсь.

Проклятый ветер, нет! Я скачу к окну, желая его заколотить наглухо, чтобы холодный воздух не сломил тебя окончательно. Где шляется этот оборванец Кристофф – счастливый избранник твоего постепенно угасающего сердечка? Неужели и он отказался от тебя? Бедняжка, смешно звучит, но ты оказалась нужна лишь куску снега с тоненькими палочками-ручками да спелой морковью вместо носа.

А кто испытывает потребность во мне? Лишь ребятишки, подолгу забавляющиеся во дворе и не знающие все тягостные чувства мира взрослых: отчаяние, страх и бессилие… Последнее мне довелось испытать на себе не раз, и мне очень противно знакомство с ним. Но, увы, я никак не могу совладать с собой, хоть и отчаянно борюсь, чтобы не ранить тебя ещё сильнее.

 _\- Мы обязательно что-нибудь…_ \- слишком бодро произношу я, совершенно не веря в свои слова, как вдруг…

О чудо! Ты будешь жить, Анна: парень тоже переборол себя, как я, и мчится к тебе верхом на Свене! Я оказался прав, ты отнюдь не безразлична ему, как он стремился себе доказать. Потерпи, моя девочка, осталось совсем немного: сейчас Кристофф минует ворота, зайдёт во дворец, прибежит сюда, вы поцелуетесь, и всё будет замечательно! У вас, конечно, а не у меня. Но я не буду омрачать столь трогательный момент своими истинными чувствами, обещаю. Я лишь позволю себе убедиться, что ты в порядке, а потом уйду навсегда, клянусь. Но сейчас я ликую – идёт твой спаситель, принцесса! Именно он разрушит нечаянные чары Эльзы и подарит тебе жизнь!

Невероятно, ты уже сама оживаешь, Анна! Пытаешься встать, чтобы отправиться навстречу пареньку. Я рад, что ты следуешь зову своего сердца, ведь оно тебя точно не обманет. Разумеется, я знаю, зачем ты направляешься к Кристоффу, а притворился несведущим дурачком только ради того, чтобы проверить тебя, детка.

Поторопимся, у нас мало времени! Я вывожу тебя в коридор, спасая от внезапно появившейся наледи на потолке – смертельного для тебя холода. Запомни, я умру, но спасу тебя! Вперёд, Анна, беги к Кристоффу, беги! Не обращай внимания на сильную пургу, скользкий лёд и колющие твою нежную кожу снежинки! 

Иди!

_\- Не останавливайся!_

Я выкрикиваю эти слова, в которые вложил любовь, боль, мечты и надежды перед тем, как ты отправилась к своей прекрасной светловолосой судьбе, королева моей жизни. Буду тешить себя тем, что ты счастлива и наш выбор оказался верным…


End file.
